Enraptured
by Malachite
Summary: Heero is lonely, but Zechs shows up to become his "buddy". YAOI


Working title: "Enraptured"

WARNINGS: Shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, ooc, pwp?, 6x1, 2x3, 4x5, 

slight bastardization of Trowa.  Gundam Wing does not belong to me.  

I use these bishounen without claiming them, or getting money off 

them.  Comments and Criticism go to malachite84@yahoo.com.  Please 

don't flame me, I wouldn't do it to you.  FEEDBACK, PLEASE!

Main Archive at: http://www.geocities.com/ff8bishounen_squall

PLEASE sign my guestbook!

Cobalt blue eyes blinked at the warm morning sunlight streaming 

through the window.  Grumbling, Heero buried his face in his pillow.  

He just hadn't been a morning person these days.  A cheerful, bouncy 

voice jolted him back awake, just as he had been almost asleep again.

"HEE-CHAN!  Wake up!"  The braided boy jumped on to Heero's bed, 

causing the perfect soldier to let out a tortured groan.  "Hee-chan!  

Quatre made breakfast!  Come on!  He won't let me start until all of 

us are there."  Duo bounced to the foot of the bed and started to 

drag Heero out of it.

The sleepy boy yelped and sat up immediately, giving the other boy a 

patented Death Glare.  "Let me get some clothes on first!  I'm not 

coming to breakfast naked!"  Last night had been awfully warm, and he 

had decided it couldn't hurt to sleep nude for once.

Duo blushed lightly and quickly made his escape, making sure to call 

over his shoulder for Heero to hurry up.

Muttering darkly about braided bakas being too cheerful in the 

morning, the former Wing pilot found a pair of boxers and one of his 

many tank tops.  Slipping them on to his lean form, he stepped out of 

the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen.

Walking in, a just as cheerful voice as the braided one's greeted 

him.  "Heero!  Glad to see you made it."  Quatre smiled warmly and 

handed him a cup of hot coffee, black.  Heero just grunted in reply 

and took a sip.

"Maybe the caffeine will wake him up."  A sole emerald eye stared at 

Heero momentarily before turning back to Duo.  The American had one 

arm wrapped around Trowa's waist, while the other hand held a fork.  

Apparently, Duo was ready to eat.

A loud crash sounded from the hallway before a mostly asleep Chinese 

boy stumbled in.  Wufei's jet-black hair was in disarray, out of 

it's usual ponytail,  and he was wearing only a pair of loose blue 

jeans.  Yawning widely, he stretched, showing off nicely 

defined muscles, before collapsing into a chair.  Heero smirked ever 

so slightly before handing the sleepwalking boy his coffee.  Wufei 

blinked, then accepted it with a small smile.  "Caffeine.  Thanks."  

He took a long drink before setting it down, looking a bit better.

As Heero prepared himself another cup of coffee, he casually observed 

the others.  Duo was chowing down on a huge plate of bacon and eggs, 

but he still had one arm around the silent French boy's waist.  Trowa 

was sipping a glass of orange juice.  The silent boy noticed Heero's 

gaze and leaned his head on Duo's shoulder, smiling contentedly.  

Heero turned away, clenching a fist, Prussian blue flashing angrily.  

Sipping his newly prepared coffee in an effort to calm down, he 

instead watched Quatre and Wufei instead.  The innocent looking 

blonde was apparently being not so innocent.  The Arabian, dressed in 

cute aqua pajamas complete with furry slippers, sauntered over slowly 

to the bare-chested Chinese, smiling sweetly.  The other boy raised 

an eyebrow in question, wondering what was going on under that 

smile.  Grinning brightly, Quatre climbed on to Wufei's lap and made 

himself comfortable, sipping a cup of tea and leaning his cheek 

against the raven-haired boy's warm chest.  Wufei mumbled something 

about last night, and Heero decided to make himself scarce, before 

Quatre decided to tell everyone what he had done, exactly, to the 

poor dragon.

Shaking his head, Heero made his way back in to his room.  Booting up 

his ever-present laptop, he frowned slightly at the message telling 

him he had an e-mail displayed.  Opening it, his fears were 

confirmed.  "Relena...figures.  Hn...'Dearest Heero, I'm going 

shopping today and need your help.  After all, a lady doesn't carry 

her own packages.  Meet me at the mall up the street at exactly 

11:00.'".  The Japanese boy groaned as he looked at the time.  It was 

10:00.  He reviewed ways to get him out of the torture Ms. Darlian 

had planned for him.  He could always tell her how felt, or rather, 

didn't feel, about her.  But then he'd have a sobbing woman, who 

would probably cling to him and not let go.  Groaning, Heero shut 

down his laptop and fell on to his bed.  A knock on the door sounded 

right then, causing him to wonder who in the world would visit them.  

He dismissed it after a while, as it seemed one of the other guys had 

taken care of the matter.  Glancing back at the alarm clock perched 

on his dresser, he sighed windily.  Giving up, he gathered 

some clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

Turning the doorknob, he walked in, and fell into shock.  Just about 

to get into the running shower was an extremely handsome naked man.  

His lightly tanned skin and muscles stood out, long platinum hair 

flowing down his bare back.  "Z...ZECHS!?"  The naked man turned 

around, crystal blue eyes looking him up and down.

"Oh...it's you."

Heero didn't know what to say...here was the extremely beautiful 

Zechs, totally nude, in their bathroom, apparently about to take a 

shower.  He was speechless, and could only stare.

"Come on boy!  Don't just stand there...you wanted to take a shower, 

I presume?"  The boy nodded in response.  Zechs flashed a sparkling 

white grin.  "So, why don't we share, hm?  After all, no use taking 

two separate showers when one will do, right?"

The Japanese boy slowly nodded his head, still shocked.  His clean 

clothes had fallen to the floor from his limp hands.  Luckily the door was 

closed.  Walking over, Zechs locked it quickly and tugged off Heero's 

tank top.  Snapping out of it, the soldier boy pulled off his boxers 

and allowed the older male to lead him into the shower by the arm...

Wufei sat in an armchair in the living room, trying to concentrate on

the game show currently on the TV.  Or rather, he was trying to 

ignore the blonde Arabian boy who seemed intent on getting his 

affections.  Quatre, however, was not going to stand for that sort of 

treatment, and decided to get serious.  Shifting a bit in his perch 

on the Chinese boy's lap, his hands started roaming towards lower 

regions, Wufei slowly flushing more and more red.  Right as the 

blonde managed to get his hand to his destination, two figures walked 

into the room.  The raven-haired boy let out a strange choking sound, 

but Quatre just blinked innocent aqua eyes at the newcomers.

Zechs, clad in fitted black jeans and black t-shirt contrasting his 

long platinum-blonde hair, smirked as he noticed the blonde's hand 

had not moved out from Wufei's blue jeans.  Shrugging, he kept 

grinning and sat down gracefully on the couch.

Heero followed closely behind, his cheeks glowing a bright red.  

Dodging inquiring looks, he sat down next to the older man.  The 

perfect soldier was in his usual tank top, along with a pair of 

rather tight jeans.  His hand idly found its way into the still 

slightly damp platinum strands of the one seated next to him.

The owner of the hair caught the Japanese boy's eye, and raised a 

pale eyebrow.  "Looks like someone has a thing for my hair..."

Heero laughed nervously, his voice in a softer tone than 

usual.  "It's gorgeous..."

Both Quatre and Wufei had totally forgotten what they had been doing, 

staring open mouthed at the two new arrivals.  The Arabian hissed 

into his companion's ear.  "I've never seen Heero like this!  Not 

even with Duo...What did Zechs do to soldier boy!?"

Wufei shook his head.  "Who knows?"  Running a hand through his still 

un-ponytailed hair (Quatre liked it down), he bit his lip and 

pondered the matter.  "My guess is that Zechs..."  He whispered 

furiously in Quatre's ear.

Zechs watched amusedly as Wufei whispered.  Quatre's jaw dropped 

And then his mouth snapped shut as his eyes shined with a strange, 

Almost scary, light.  "To confirm your suspicions..."  Circling an 

arm around the Wing pilot's waist, he pulled the boy closer to him.  

Heero blushed even more and looked away, conscious of his

friends' staring.

Zechs smirked at Heero's embarrassed reaction, softly stroking the 

boy's heated cheek.  "Heero, why so shy?  I mean, after what we did 

in the shower, and what you were saying THEN, I'd think you wouldn't 

be acting like some innocent school boy."

Wufei choked, Quatre burst into giggles, and Heero groaned inwardly, 

trying to bury his face into Zech's shoulder to hide his flushing.  

He murmured something against the taller man's shirt, but no one 

seemed to understand what he said.

Quatre quickly disengaged from his dragon and bounced over to the 

other couple, still giggling non-stop.  He poked Heero's back hard, 

trying to get a response.

The embarrassed soldier boy sighed and glared at Quatre, then at 

Wufei.  "I SAID, is it really that amusing that me and Zechs made

out in the shower?"

The Chinese boy grinned and flashed Heero and thumbs-up sign.  "Of 

course not!  We're just glad you finally scored!  I mean, after 

Duo..."  He didn't finish as two throw pillows, one from Zechs and 

one from Quatre, smacked him directly on the head, causing him to go 

off balance and fall down heavily on to the plush carpet.  

The Arabian quickly pounced, pinning poor Wufei to the ground, and 

then biting his ear.  "Now, any talk like that again and you'll have 

to be punished.  And unlike last night, you won't like it." 

The dark-haired boy grumbled, but fell quiet anyways, sufficiently 

cowed by the threat.

Zechs looked at his watch and raised a pale eyebrow.  "Heero, we 

should start making our way to the mall.  That annoying sister of 

mine won't be happy I'm coming along with you two, and even

less happy if we show up late.  You know how Relena is."

Heero flinched at the mention of Relena, but nodded in defeat.  It 

seems he would have to go to shopping with the annoying woman 

anyways.  'At least I have Sex...er, ZECHS, to keep my company.  In 

fact, I might even enjoy myself this time, if I play my cards  

right.'  "Alright, let's go.  But you promise to stay with me, right?"

The man flashed a smile.  "Of course.  I know what a pain she can 

be.  Don't worry too much though.  I'm sure we can amuse

ourselves while she's in the dressing room and such."  He got to his

feet, looked down at Heero, and then scooped the boy up in his strong 

arms.  "Our chariot awaits.  Rather, my new sports car does."

As he carried Heero out, the door slamming shut behind him, Quatre 

let out a dreamy sigh from his perch on top of Wufei.  "Man,

Heero sure is lucky!"

Wufei sighed as well.  "Yeah, he is.  But the poor guy deserves it, 

after all he's been through."  Both boys nodded and then playfully 

started to wrestle.  Or at least, it started out as wrestling.

Zechs and Heero stepped into the cool air-conditioned mall holding 

hands, both of them looking around for any sight of Relena.  Heero 

suddenly gasped as he was snatched into a tight embrace, being 

practically squeezed to death by Ms. Darlian.  She gushed happily, 

ecstatic to be with her supposed boyfriend.  "Oh Heero!  I missed

you so!  We'll have so much FUN today!"  Heero gasped for

breath, looking pitifully at Zechs for help.

The platinum-haired man smoothly grabbed one of Relena's hands

and kissed her cheek brotherly.  "Sister, it's been a long

time. It's a pleasure to see you."  Heero was gasping for air

still, so he continued to ask her polite questions on her health and how things 

were going for her lately.

Finally Relena seemed to get fed up and looked over to Heero, who 

seemed to have recovered more or less.  "First stop is the dress 

store!"  She set off at a brisk march, snapping her fingers for

Heero and Zechs to follow.

Heero growled as he trudged after the annoying young woman, sighing 

morosely.  Zechs rolled his eyes and rubbed the Japanese boy's 

shoulder comfortingly, sympathizing with him.  "Why don't you

just dump...Oh no, she's going in THERE?  Who'd shop in a

place called Madame Foo-Foo's Boutique?"

"Relena would."

"HEERO!  Come in here and help me decide on a dress to buy!"  

Relena's annoyingly whiny voice beckoned him into the garish shop.

Heero sighed and shrugged, making his way over to where Relena was 

standing, trying on a very gaudy gold sequined party dress. 

"Heero, you like this one?  Or does it make my butt look too

big?"

"Hn."  Heero didn't even bother looking, just making a

neutral sound in his monotone.

The young woman swiftly pulled out an eye-smarting bright lime green 

bag dress.  "How about this?  Or is it too dull?"

"Hn"

Relena ducked into the dressing room again, popping out in yet 

another dress, and still not noticing her supposed boyfriend's 

disinterest.  This one was the worst yet, and seemed to fit her 

perfectly.  It was a huge gown, made of layers and layers of gauzy 

pink material.  Every single possible inch of the dress was covered 

in frilly pink lace, and the gown's hem poofed out with a

monstrous lacy trim.  "I love this one's color!  But do you think this

one makes me look too fat?"

"Hn."

The former Queen of the World charged over to a display of blouses, 

tearing several of the hangers and dashing back over to Heero. 

"Now, which one to go with my black skirt?  Angora, polka dots, 

hearts, glitter, or floral?"  She held up each in turn, looking

to the Japanese boy for guidance.  

Heero was currently too busy examining his fingernails to help her, 

however.  "Hn."

"Yes!  I agree," Relena gushed happily, throwing her arms,

still filled with blouses, around Heero and kissing him on the 

cheek.  She ran off to buy everything she had chosen.

"Hn..."  Heero wiped away the petal pink lipstick smear on

his cheek, looking faintly nauseated.  `That...woman...doesn't even

deserve to be KILLED by me…much less tote me around shopping.'

Relena tottered over, her arms piled high with packages.  "HEERO!

Hold these please!"  She ungraciously dumped her armful of bags

and boxes into Heero's, throwing him off balance and causing him

to almost fall to the floor.  Relena blinked and giggled.  "Oopsies!

Sorry about that!"  She skipped out of the shop, drunk on the 

emotional high she got from shopping.  Heero heaved the heap of 

purchases up, stumbling after the retreating Relena.

Zechs raised an eyebrow when he saw Heero staggering under the weight 

of Relena's shopping spree.  He quickly hurried over and snatched 

half of the load of clothes.  "That sister of mine is out of her

mind...How can she possibly buy this much in ONE store!?"

"I don't know...but there she goes off for the shoe

store..."

As Heero and Zechs dragged themselves towards Relena's direction,

a familiar couple walked around the corner.  A tall boy with rather 

unusual bangs and a hyper braided boy, holding hands and laughing 

over some private joke they shared.  The Japanese boy growled and 

clenched a fist, causing Zechs to raise one platinum eyebrow 

curiously.  "See something you don't like?"

Heero immediately dumped his armful of packages on a nearby bench, 

where Relena would possibly see them, and quickly stalked off towards 

the mall exit. The tall blonde man immediately got rid of his own 

burden and ran up behind Heero, placing a strong hand on the

boy's shoulder.   Heero's cobalt blue eyes flashed as he gave

Zechs one of his death glares.  "...What?"

"Don't play stupid...What's with you and those two?"

Heero shook his head.  "Nothing...it's nothing, really.  

Just...Trowa...Duo..."

Zechs blinked.  "Yes...Go on."

"...Duo left me for Trowa, okay?  Now, let's get out of here 

before..."

"HEE-CHAN!"  Duo's loud voice rang through the mall, the

American charging towards the two young men, pulling a sullen looking 

Trowa behind him.  "HEE-CHAN!  Wait up!"

Heero growled dangerously, and Zechs carefully took a step back from 

the unpredictable boy.  "Now Heero...stay calm..."

Duo glomped on to Heero with one arm, still hanging on to Trowa with 

the other.  "Why didn't you tell us you were going to the

mall?  We were shopping for some new jeans for Trowa here.  What are 

you guys looking for?"

"...We're with Relena."  Heero didn't even look at

Duo, he was too busy giving Trowa his most evil death glare.

The tall French boy leveled Heero with his own cold emerald 

gaze.  "Heero...what a pleasant surprise.  I do hope you're

having fun with your girlfriend...and her brother..."

Without any warning, a gunshot rang through the mall.  Duo, Trowa, 

and Zechs threw themselves to the tiled floor.  Heero's handgun 

vanished back into his jeans' pocket as quickly as he had pulled

it out, so swift only the battle-trained eyes of the three former 

Gundam Pilots saw.  "That was the warning shot..."

The braided American's violet eyes were wide with 

astonishment.  "Whoa, Hee-chan...Why the gun?"

Trowa rolled his eyes, only one visible through his bangs. 

"He's just being childish...jealous...spiteful that he

can't have what others have."  His lips curled into a mocking smirk. 

"Right, Heero?"

Heero reached for his gun again, but Zechs' strong arms wrapped 

around him, effectively stopping him.  He softly kissed the violent 

boy's tanned neck, his deep voice rumbling in Heero's ears.  

"Calm down...You know you'll regret it later if you kill Trowa now..."  

Zechs looked up, his crystal blue gaze meeting the other two boys'.  

"Relena's in the shoe store...please tell her that we have left..."  

He picked Heero up bodily and swung him over one shoulder effortlessly, 

heading towards his car...


End file.
